


Aquel día de verano

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Aquel día de verano lo supimos.Una instropección de Victor del momento en que ambos supieron y callaron. Basado en el canon. Yuri on Ice. Victuuri Fluff.Oneshot escrito para la revista Stardust de Yuri on Ice.





	Aquel día de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Basado en el canon. Yuri on Ice. Victuuri Fluff. Oneshot escrito para la revista Stardust de Yuri on Ice.

Aquel día de verano lo supimos.

Aprovechando el buen clima, decidimos posponer los entrenamientos ese día y regalarnos un merecido descanso. Estabas tan entusiasmado… Incluso te levantaste de buen ánimo y comiste todo el plato de verdura que preparé junto a tu madre antes de que saliéramos a pasear. Hacía calor, mucho calor; tuve que buscar de mi ropa más fresca porque la que me había traído de San Petersburgo no resultaba suficiente, pues el clima húmedo de Hasetsu lo hacía menos tolerable para mí. Así que con suficiente bloqueador, sombrero de playa, cesta con comida, toallas y mucho líquido, nos encaminamos a la playa.

Makkachin corrió contento y disfrutó de su libertad mientras atravesaba las calles casi ausentes del pueblo. Poca gente estaba en la playa a pesar de encontrarse más turistas y era agradable ver toda la extensión de arena dispuesta para nosotros. Acomodamos todo en cuanto llegamos. Discutimos por cómo organizar las toallas y la sombrilla. Luego reíste al verme aplicando cuánta capa de bloqueador conseguí para asegurarme de no quemarme y te pedí de favor que me ayudaras en la espalda, porque no confiaba en el sol japonés.

Pronto sabría por qué. Por ti todo Japón arde más ante mis ojos.

Pero en ese momento, te mofaste de mi temor ante el sol que se mostraba fuerte sobre nosotros. Me reí al ver como en media hora empezaban tus hombros a quemarse. Tuve que convencerte de que te sentaras en la toalla y me dejaras embarrarte de todos mis bloqueadores para que luego no perdiéramos dos semanas de ensayos por culpa de tus quemaduras. Viniste, a regañadientes, e hiciste mohines con tus labios rojos mientras yo reí a carcajadas.

Fue la primera visión: corta, volátil. Fue el toque de mis dedos en tu espalda junto a la forma en que tus poros se erizaron. Debo admitir que, por un instante, creí que no se trataba de nada. Decidí ignorar las corrientes y el tacto de mis yemas sobre tu piel caliente que se sentía tan vivido. Quise desviar mi mirada del largo de tu cuello, del candor de tus orejas que se pintaban de rojos o de tu respiración que a veces se detuvo. Y tú solo abrazaste tus piernas y te quedaste allí, quieto, mientras terminaba de extender la crema por tu espalda y caderas en medio de un tenso silencio.

Un extraño picor se levantó desde el centro de mi estómago y escoció a mi pecho, pero me mantuve inmóvil. Me encontré demasiado dubitativo como para querer entenderlo. Así que miré hacia Makkachin que nos observaba moviendo su cola de forma amigable como si esperara la señal para iniciar un nuevo juego, e ignoré esa sensación, de nuevo. Sonreí y te pedí que voltearas para cubrirte la cara, pero negaste diciendo que podías hacerlo tú. Entonces tuve que dejarte y la distancia se sintió incluso necesaria.

Podría decir que allí debí darme cuenta, sin embargo, no quise razonarlo. Me distraje con Makkachin por largo rato tirando y recibiendo la pelota de su hocico. Mientras jugaba, noté la persistencia de tu mirada y la forma en que mi estómago se encogía en respuesta. Varias veces me despisté por notarlo y fueron esos momentos los que Makkachin aprovechó para empujarme con sus patas buscando atención. Me disculpé con caricias afables sobre su cabeza, hablándole así como le gusta para luego volver al juego. No obstante, aquello que se levantaba como pequeñas esporas en la luz no me dejó tranquilo.

Por ello intenté despejarme iniciando un juego contigo. Tiré la pelota de Makkachin hacia tu dirección y este corrió para asaltarte en medio de la jugada, provocando que salieras de tu escondite bajo la sombra del paraguas y que soltara mis propias carcajadas para matizar esa sensación eléctrica que venía sintiendo. Te enojaste, Yuuri, lo hiciste. Agarraste la pelota y la lanzaste hacia mí para que Makkachin me saltara encima continuando el juego. De pronto, nos encontramos corriendo y huyendo del otro entre pelotazos y empujones caninos, hasta que no bastó, no bastó con solo correr.

No lo pensé cuando mi cuerpo buscó contacto y te agarró de la cintura para empujarte al agua. No lo cuestioné cuanto te arrojaste para vengarte y me tiraste de lleno al oleaje, ahogándome en el proceso. Solo reí, disfruté, viví. Recuerdo ese momento como brochazos de acuarela cayendo al lienzo blanco, así como la espuma que se derramó por mi espalda, así como la risa que se expandió de tu boca al viento. Así como el sol que llovió sobre nosotros hasta dejarnos calientes, acalorados y con energía viviendo bajo nuestros músculos. Así como esas esporas que se multiplicaban, que no fueron producto del agua y sal ni fue el brillo de la arena ante el golpe de sol. No, no lo fue.

Ese día de verano lo supimos.

Cuando el calor nos abrazó haciéndolo insoportable, corrimos tomados de manos hasta las duchas. Reímos ante la locura de nuestros actos que nadie atribuiría a un par de adultos y dejamos que el agua nos refrescara y quitara todo rastro de arena. El sopor era tanto que había dejado de percibir la adrenalina que estallaba ante cada uno de tus roces. Sin saberlo, solo se estaba acumulando. Estábamos más ocupados tratando de sacar toda esa arena del pelaje mojado de Makkachin y luego sintiendo como las gotas caían como proyectiles sobre nuestra piel caliente cuando se sacudía, que no, no nos percatamos. Entre risas nos bañamos. Entre risas nos lavamos nuestras cabezas con suficiente shampoo. Te restregué toda tu melena negra y disfruté de esa sensación que me dejaba tus cabellos en mis dedos. Jugué con tus orejas, casi te sentí cachorro. Y tus ojos marrones me buscaron divertidos chispeando con una luz nueva, cuando tus manos se posaron sobre mi cabeza y me sentí derretir.

Ah, todavía lo recuerdo. Porque en aquel momento yo aún quería justificar todo lo que brotaba de mi interior con un sonido nuevo; esos pálpitos que se aceleraban y golpeaban cada punto cardinal de mi cuerpo, quería hacerlos pasar como meras impresiones que no tenían fundamentos. Pero los tenía, muy fuertes. Sin darme cuenta, Katsuki Yuuri, estabas excavando para construir las bases más profundas que nadie había creado en mi vida. Era tierra en tus manos y tú eras fuego, fuego que crea.

No fue la primera vez que nos bañamos y regresamos a esa regadera para encontrar nuevas razones de ensuciarnos de nuevo. Incluso después de comer, correteamos como críos entre las costas mientras jugábamos a ser más veloces que el viento y bailabamos en la soledad de la playa cuando el cielo se llenaba de naranjas y violetas. Recordé las clases con Lilia y me contaste las tuyas con Minako, deteniéndonos en ese instante para observar la puesta del sol mojados y felices. E iniciamos un pas de deux juntos, un réquiem entre saltos, piruetas y movimientos coordinados donde jugamos a bailar hasta el cansancio. Donde tu mano me sostuvo mientras giraba, y luego soporté tu cintura para alzarte. Donde fue tan fácil hacer magia.

El oleaje golpeaba nuestros tobillos mientras danzábamos en el candor de nuestras carcajadas. Tus dedos se sentían ardientes y tu piel estaba en llamas. Era el calor del sol, me dije en ese momento, aun si me sentí igual cuando te empujabas a mí o resbalabas por la arena. Ya ni siquiera llegaba a creérmelo.

Cuando nos sentamos en la arena, nuestros pies se acariciaron entre ellos aun si nuestras manos no se tocaban. Admirábamos juntos las heridas expuestas de nuestra pasión, y sí, yo me sentí más unido a ti en ese instante. Te conté de esta pequeña y casi invisible cicatriz a un lado de mi rodilla que me recuerda a mi primera lesión y, antes de darnos cuenta, nos habíamos acostado con las olas acariciando nuestras plantas mientras te abría mi pasado con aquellas dudas olvidadas, con el miedo infundado de la derrota y el esfuerzo que hice por recuperarme.

Tus ojos, Yuuri, atraparon las luces del ocaso. Tus ojos fueron firmamento bañado en chocolate. Recuerdo las muchas veces que me perdí del hilo de mis palabras cuando me quedaba observando tus pestañas húmedas y oscuras junto a tus iris marrones y brillantes. Las veces que me instabas: 'Víctor, ¿y qué pasó?' y el calor se acomodaba para hacer nido sobre mi ombligo. La forma en que el aire apretaba y me hacía suspirar quedo, provocaba que mi corazón tambaleara dentro de mi pecho, de forma incontenible.

Entonces me confesaste lo que sintió ese niño de catorce años cuando supo de mi lesión. Lo dijiste como si se tratara de una tontería, pero bombeó lava a mi sangre. Me imaginé a ese niño pequeño llorando sobre su cama, con un panfleto de mí en sus brazos, mientras rogaba a kamisama para que no me pasara nada. Y creí que sí; que, si hubo alguna intervención divina para mi recuperación, debió venir de la pureza de tus buenos deseos, Yuuri. Aunque, debo confesarte, que a veces me perdí en la cadencia de tu voz y, más tarde me di cuenta de ello, de la forma en que tus labios se movían resecos mientras relatabas y abrías tu corazón a mí.

Ese día de verano lo supe: quería besarte.

Tardé tres meses en hacerlo.

Esa tarde que moría sobre nuestros pies mojados, solo te miré como si intentara dibujar en una hoja blanca y con carboncillos, las sombras que regalaban el sol sobre tu rostro. Sentí con tanta furia que tuve miedo. Fue tan fuerte, que me vi pequeño. Algo tan inimaginable estaba surgiendo y solo podía alimentar mis dudas. La principal: ¿qué estoy sintiendo? La siguiente: ¿es normal? Y la otra: ¿desde cuándo? Entonces me levanté de la arena, con la piquiña de la arena en mi espalda caliente que no era nada en comparación a las burbujas que estallaban bajo mi piel. Mi pensamiento se volvió blanco en cuestión de un segundo, porque la noche que nos estaba esperando después del sol escondido, fue la noche más preciosa que he visto en mi vida.

¿Puedes recordarlo, Yuuri? Las estrellas se veían tan cerca que parecían al alcance de nuestras manos si las alzábamos. La luna era tan grande que se asemejaba a un enorme globo flotando sobre el agua. El oleaje regalaba una música nueva y la espuma se sentía fría entre nuestros dedos. Me quedé absorto mirando y atrapando la hermosura de un evento inimaginable, porque en ese momento me calmaba la imagen de sentirme tan ínfimo en un universo tan extenso, aun si lo que había encontrado dentro de mí amenazara con cubrir toda esa grandeza.

Y sí, sirvió. Calmó por un instante la inquietud de mi pecho, pero al buscar tus ojos para invitarte a ver lo que estaba viviendo, me di cuenta de que los tuyos estaban fijamente en mí y eso fue suficiente para apresurar de nuevo mis latidos. Te sonrojaste al verme; yo estoy seguro de que también lo hice al percatarme, pero rápidamente, te sentaste en la arena y señalaste hacia la luna para decir que grande era. Te apresuraste a abrazar tus rodillas y a relatarme una de esas veces que te fugaste a la costa, más cerca del castillo, con Vicchan a tu lado mientras pensabas en cómo ser mejor en la pista y cómo alcanzarme. Resultó un intento insulso para despistarme, porque terminaste abriendo nuevos puentes hacia tu corazón para permitirme conocerte más y pues, así Yuuri, ¿cómo pretendías que pudiera contener lo que ya estaba gestándose y dejando esporas de luz ante su vuelo?

Ese fue el problema… o más bien la dichosa imprudencia.

Ese día de verano lo supimos y callamos.

Nos concentramos en seguir escuchando anécdotas lejanas de nuestra niñez, en oir los sueños que aún no se habían cumplido y aquellos perdidos. Me permitiste visionar entonces la posibilidad de estar contigo en aquellas metas que ese día creías inalcanzables y me glorié de estarlo, allí en mi cabeza, como si ese fuera el mejor lugar donde pudiera encontrarme. Me llevaste contigo a través de tus palabras a futuros que parecían utópicos, pero posibles, si ambos luchábamos por lograrlos. Y creí en ellos.

Me dijiste, por primera vez con una seguridad que golpeó con fuego mi pecho: 'quiero darte el oro, Víctor'. Tus ojos chispeaban esas mismas llamas que sentí irremediablemente dentro de mí, como una lámpara de kerosén. Me fue imposible no prometerte que besaría esa medalla de oro como si fuera la mía. Tu sonreíste, y ni siquiera me percaté de en qué momento tus dedos y los míos ya estaban entrelazados en la arena, tímidamente, como si se escondieran de nuestros ojos. Tampoco me importó. Solo te sonreí de vuelta con los pálpitos llegando a mi oído y marcando una sentencia que ya sabía irrefutable.

Ese día, Yuuri, nos callamos.

Fue un acto consciente, complaciente y avalado por ambos. Una muestra de nuestra complicidad implícita que seguimos alimentando en la oscuridad al tomarnos las manos y no darle espacio a las palabras.

¿Cuándo empezó? No me importó después. La semilla empieza a germinar bajo tierra cuando nadie la nota, pero al momento de brotar su primera hoja no puede pasar desapercibida. Así lo sentí. Así fue, Yuuri.

Porque aunque ese día lo supimos, seguimos caminando como si nada pasara, como si no pretendiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos o ignorábamos el contacto caliente que dejaba el roce de nuestros dedos, cuando jugábamos a fingir que no nos dábamos cuentas de lo que significaba esos bailes en el hielo. Como si ese deseo tuyo de patinar Stammi Vicino en tu exhibición o la devoción implícita a mí en Yuri on Ice, no fuera una respuesta a mi clamor de antaño.

Jugamos a hacernos ciegos y sordos porque así nos nació, porque era más fácil seguir en ese cuento mientras dejábamos que las hojas brotaran y nos enredaran hasta hacernos inseparables. Hasta que tomar tu mano se convirtió en una necesidad y cubrirte en un abrazo se transformó en mi posición favorita para estar de pie. Hasta que reír contigo sonó infinitamente mejor que reír a solas, cuando ya no me vi en soledad en un futuro, sino que te contemplé en la pista, en la cocina, en la sala; incluso en las noches de cama donde simplemente escuchábamos música mientras compartimos audífonos y experiencias. Allí donde mis dedos resbalaban por tu cintura y los tuyos sobre mi rodilla. Antes de que los besos llegaran a llenar los silencios.

Y aquí sigo, frente a esta catedral donde has decidido volver a dejar que otra hoja germine en este país extranjero, jugando tu juego a decir las cosas camufladas, a no darle nombre a lo nuestro. Aún si morimos de ganas de abrazarnos y besarnos, seguir fingiendo que lo nuestro es solo eso y nada más. Que hay fecha de caducidad, aun si tu mismo la borraste con tu sonrisa, seguiremos bailando este vals que no sabemos cuándo inició, pero que no queremos que tenga final. Porque en tu brillo húmedo, Yuuri, puedo leer ese deseo que palpita y quiere abrirte en dos para saltar a mis manos; ese anhelo mudo de que esto no acabe.

Pero no, no va a acabar. Y me tomo de estos amuletos de la suerte que muy bien has sabido llamar, para que ellos sean a su vez esa alianza eterna que todo el mundo cree. Para que esta cubra el hilo rojo que alguna vez escuché en tu casa que existía y se amarre a nuestro meñique también, hasta que tengas el valor de decirme en palabras correctas lo que sientes, o yo me decida a confrontarte con ellas para asegurarme de que esas esporas, que al inicio vi en el banquete y que aprendí a seguir en Hasetsu, han germinado en la más bella de las creaciones del universo.

Ese día de verano lo supimos.

Este día de invierno lo gritamos.

De momento, no necesito más.


End file.
